Mountain Sector
Mountain Sector is a sector of Lyoko in Code Lyoko. The mountains of the Mountain Sector are shrouded in fog, there is more fog covering the Digital Sea. This sector is filled with moving pieces and narrow pathways. Due to this, it can be hard to find towers. In Season 1, the Mountains are a different color, being a dull and dark shade of purple. Normally, when towers are activated in this sector, Bloks and Hornets guard them because they have the advantage in this sector. Appearances by the Scyphozoa and other monsters have happened as well. Sometimes, when the Lyoko Warriors jump off a platform, they are found in a different part of the sector. This sector was destroyed by Aelita by entering the Code X.A.N.A. in the way tower in Double Trouble, being the last of the first 4 sectors to survive. Vegetation is very rare, in the form of sparsely populated pine trees. Appearances Season One * [[X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2|'X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2']]' (debut)' * [[The Girl of the Dreams|'The Girl of the Dreams']] * [[Laughing Fit|'Laughing Fit']] * [[Killer Music|'Killer Music']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[The Robots|'The Robots']] * [[Zero Gravity Zone|'Zero Gravity Zone']] * [[Rock Bottom?|'Rock Bottom?']] * [[Ghost Channel|'Ghost Channel']] Season Two * [[Exploration|'Exploration']] * [[A Great Day|'A Great Day']] * [[Temptation|'Temptation']] * [[A Bad Turn|'A Bad Turn']] * [[Cold War|'Cold War']] * [[Tip-Top Shape|'Tip-Top Shape']] * [[Revelation|'Revelation']] Season Three * [[Tidal Wave|'Tidal Wave']] * [[False Lead|'False Lead']] * [[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita']] * [[Sabotage|'Sabotage']] * [[Nobody in Particular|'Nobody in Particular']] * [[Triple Trouble|'Triple Trouble']] * [[Double Trouble|'Double Trouble']] Season Four * [[Crash Course|'Crash Course']] * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] * [[Music To Soothe the Savage Beast|'Music to Soothe the Savage Beast']] * [[Bad Connection|'Bad Connection']] * [[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (flashbacks)' Season Five: Evolution * [[Rivalry|'Rivalry']] * [[Rendezvous|'Rendezvous']] * [[Chaos at Kadic|'Chaos at Kadic']] * [[The Trap (Evolution)|'The Trap']] * [[Massacre|'Massacre']] Appearances in other Media Video Games In Quest for Infinity, the Mountain Sector has numerous puzzles and platforms that must be navigated. Many of the passages and platforms are relatively small, and thus hard to navigate. Krabs are rare in the Mountain Sector due to the geography, but do occur. On the other hand, Hornets are extremely common. Bloks and Kankrelats are as common as they are in the show. Monsters Seen *Blok *Hornet *Kankralats *Krab *Mantas *Black Manta *Megatank *Tarantula *Scyphozoa Trivia *The Mountain Sector is one of the 3 sectors to survive between the Season 4 finale and unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A., along with the Desert Sector and Sector Five. *The Mountain Sector was the last sector to be deleted by X.A.N.A. Aelita using the Code X.A.N.A.. It was recreated between the events of William Returns and Double Take, reappearing in Crash Course. *The Mountain Sector is the only sector in Season 4 that never had a Replika shown. It's propable that there was one, as when the Kolossus first appeared in Cold Sweat, it was shown that there were dozens of Replikas. *The Mountain Sector got significantly brighter as the series went on from a drab grey color, to a dark purple to an almost pink bright magenta. *This was the first sector to have a tower activated by Jeremie. *This was the first and only sector where Odd used his Teleportation ability. *This was the first sector where Ulrich used the Overboard for the first time. Gallery >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 4 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Evolution Misc. Aelita_234.jpg|The Mountain Sector seen in the Interface. Surmenage 313.jpg|How the mountain sector appears in the Factory Interface. Un grand jour 292.jpg|The Interface map zoomed out to show more of the Sector. Gravite Zero 327.jpg|The Mountain Sector shown on the Factory Interface. Yumi Opening Title.png|Yumi in the Opening Of Season 1 seen in Mountain Sector. Territoire Montagnes clip image006.jpg|The Mountain Sector in the Holomap. montain.png|Mountain Sector in the Social Game. Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Mountain Sector Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game es:Montañas fi:Vuoristosektori fr:Montagnes pl:Sektor Górski pt:Montanhas ro:Sectorul muntos ru:Горный сектор sr:Планински сектор Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.